


Phantom pain

by ReeRose



Series: [TO/KE]Vetiver Fatal [4]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Elijah, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Other, Top!Klaus, cuntboy!elijah
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeRose/pseuds/ReeRose
Summary: Elijah死了。他带着他红门里的秘密永远的离开了。在这之后他们发现了一个隐藏了一千年的秘密，被封印在潘多拉之盒中的[希望]归来了。
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: [TO/KE]Vetiver Fatal [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806442
Kudos: 8





	Phantom pain

**Author's Note:**

> 一气呵成的脑洞大纲，意识流。有可能会进行扩充。  
> 本体cuntboy!elijah，有生子，角色死亡，但最后算是皆大欢喜的结局~  
> 一切起因是Klaus和Elijah在人类时生下了一个背德的孩子…  
> Elijah抛弃了他兄弟独自死去带来的诅咒…  
> 隐藏一切秘密的红门…

01

打破束缚并不是一件容易的事情，尤其是面对那扇红色的门。Elijah把所有的痛苦与无序藏在了那扇门后，唯一的钥匙早就随着他的死亡消失在这个世界上了。  
  
他还记得母亲用锁链将他拴住时说的话，那些本应被他封印在红门后的真相，字字不落的重新刻在了Elijah的脑子里。他想Tatia的死只是一个开始，一个创造出那个房间的诱因。  
  
他与Niklaus之间不伦的感情是他们诅咒的源头，他们因此而遭受苦难，他们因此而牵连整个家族。这并非与Dahlia的诅咒无关，他们母亲的姐姐诅咒了Elijah将会是个非男非女的怪物...而这个怪物与另一个怪物结合生下了不祥之子。  
  
这个秘密除了Elijah与Esther没有人知道。他的母亲将可怜的婴儿埋藏在白栎树的根部，用魔法的诅咒将他封印在那个红色的棺材下。她看着可悲的Elijah，在他的灵魂里创造了那扇隐藏着终极秘密的门。  
  
Elijah并不是什么高尚的圣人，他只不过选择忘记一些事情来巩固自己树立的形象。就像掩耳盗铃，可其他人也确实是相信了他，相信了他塑造出来的“完美的Elijah”。  
  
千年的岁月过于漫长，红门上的锁越来越多，它上面的干涸的血迹愈发吓人，就算是隔着那道门，Elijah在梦中也能闻到那个味道，充满了血肉与腐败的味道。  
  
千年以来他一直在逃，逃避那个真实的自己，他被自然放大的本性无法容忍他自身的堕落，他被放大的理性与克制已经无法容忍自身的存在。  
  
他仰慕Niklaus，他那智慧非凡、矫捷迅猛的兄弟让他看到了与自己截然不同的世界。如果说Elijah代表着压抑本性，那么Niklaus就是彻彻底底的放纵。  
  
Niklaus像是Elijah一切情感的源泉，他是Elijah最后的一只稻草。Elijah用尽一生都想证明自己的作用，他在Niklaus身上寻求在那个答案，寻求着名叫“被需要”的情感。他一生的追求是Niklaus的救赎，但这何尝不是Elijah的救赎呢？他疲惫的在沼泽中挣扎，摆脱那些缠绕在他四周的杂草，他越挣扎陷得越深，但他依然要继续挣扎，他知道，有一个比他更为重要的人，也需要脱离泥潭。  
  
他们本是被诅咒的可以相互依偎的孤舟，他们没有桨可以划动小船离开大海。Niklaus无数次地试探Elijah的底牌，他对他充满了不信任。但这不能怪他，Niklaus多疑没有安全感的性格，来自他年幼的创伤，而Elijah因没能拯救他而陷入无尽的自责。  
  
两只孤舟早已被被风暴侵袭、被巨兽袭击，破破烂烂、衰败不堪。Niklaus忍受着混血儿的诅咒，他的狼人血统影响着他的理智。而Elijah的心早已千疮百孔，他背靠着红门，任由红门上那如同沥青的粘液将它吞没。他拿出一块块木板修补着Niklaus的孤舟，他用仅剩的木头做了一副桨，然后在Niklaus变成狼人的最后一晚，Elijah看着自己慢慢沉没的小船，纵身跳进了深渊。  
  
被海水淹没的感觉并不痛苦，冰冷的水流拍打着他的身躯，他失去了意识。终于，他终于回到了母亲的怀抱...他抚摸着自己平坦的腹部，留下了无法被察觉的泪水。然后他听到了婴儿哭泣的声音...

02

Elijah死了。  
  
他带着他红门里的秘密永远的离开了。  
  
Niklaus在那一晚疯了，他杀光了那个晚上见到的每一个人，混血始祖的眼睛中流出了血红的泪。那晚高悬在天空中的月亮明亮无比，在它的旁边出现了一颗闪耀的红色星星。  
  
吸血鬼们受到了新的诅咒，他们要为杀死挚爱而付出代价，一个吸血鬼死亡必将一起带走他挚爱的性命。  
  
唯一能够破解诅咒的方法，就是解开红门的秘密，而线索在Elijah死时就已经中断了。  
  
一个被隐藏了千年的婴儿。一个Elijah与Niklaus都还是人类时诞下的孩子...  
  
找到红门的秘密。Freya在读取了Niklaus的记忆后这么说，她是家族中最为年长的姐姐。虽然自幼与家人分离，但他们的心依然连接在一起。  
  
你们都看到过它，那扇门，它是Elijah一切恐惧的化身。Freya说Dahlia曾经教导过她一个古老的咒语，但它需要极为苛刻的条件，从来没有人完成过。她让兄弟和妹妹描述那扇门的样子，她用魔法中重塑了一扇一模一样的门。但那样只不过是个很像的仿制品。Elijah的红门并不是实体，而是一个诅咒。  
  
Freya闭上眼睛想要触碰它，即使那是个仿制品，Freya能从过去中窥见一二。她看到了小时候的记忆，她看见Dahlia皱着眉头将羊皮纸丢进火炉里，而上面的几个单词格外的显眼。  
  
“封印”，“婴儿”，“红色的棺材”...  
  
当她再次睁开眼时，她发现自己身处大海的边缘，在陆地与海洋的连接处有一座发这微弱光芒的灯塔。她向前几步，场景又发生了变化。这次是一片茂密的森林，这里像极了他们小时候居住的村落。在村落的最北端，有一颗高高的白树盛开着红色的花。  
  
这是白栎树？不，这棵很特别...它是特别的…  
  
Freya听见了婴儿的哭声，绝望和痛苦笼罩着她，她捂着头，离开了梦境。  
  
“Niklaus，我想我知道原因了。”Freya满布泪水的脸悲痛万分，“他们在白栎树下面。”

找到那棵树，然后呢？  
  
把它的根挖出来。  
  
03

但这棵树到底在哪里，他们无从找起。但Niklaus不在乎，就算是再花费1000年他也要找到那棵树。  
  
Niklaus看着Hope逐渐独立，再也不需要家族的庇护。他看着世界快速的发展，他还有无尽的时间来解决他哥哥留给他的最后的谜题。  
  
而找到那棵树实际上因为没有花费太久。那是一棵红色的树，开着红色花。白栎木的特性也全然失效。  
  
Niklaus拿着手中的铁锹一直向下挖，挖了很久，就差将这棵树连根拔起。被血染红的白栎树失去他能够杀死始祖的能力，这可怜的树失去了曾经的作用就会被随意处置，被丢弃、被遗忘，就像Niklaus曾经对待Elijah一样。不，他绝对不会再犯同样的错误。  
  
当铁锹触碰到坚硬的门板后，Niklaus丢掉手中的尖锐器物，徒手扒开那一层层厚重的黑土。鲜红的如同被沥青浸染的红门再次出现在他的眼前。  
  
Niklaus浑身颤抖地拉扯着紧紧封闭的门，他打不开。他趴在门上倾听着里面的声音，他惊诧的听见那个熟悉的心跳声，他无法用语言表达现在的状态，那不可名状的感觉席卷全身。他化身为巨大的狼试图掰开那扇门，可门扉依然紧闭。  
  
“让我进去，Elijah，让我找到答案，求你了。”Niklaus狰狞的眼神无比扭曲，他由狼慢慢转变成人的模样，他趴在门上亲吻着那扇红色的门。一瞬间无数的记忆冲撞进他的脑子。  
  
他看见了怀孕的Elijah，他看见他痛苦的偷偷生下孩子的模样，他看见了他请求母亲的模样。  
  
“Elijah，为什么不告诉我...”Niklaus敲着门，“为什么不告诉我！”他的双眼变成耀眼的金色，愤怒间，而那扇门轻轻地打开了...  
  
Niklaus不顾一切地把红门掀开，眼前的一切让他跌坐在一旁。他捂着脸看着红门中的东西，绝望至极……  
  
Freya紧握着挂在胸前的吊坠，她能感受到被封印千年的强大魔法从门后井喷而出，那是Esther和Dahlia留下的最后的遗产，初代女巫们留给后裔们的诅咒。  
  
“那是他真正的身体，Niklaus。那是Elijah真正的身体...”Freya看着门扉中安静沉睡的人。  
  
那是Elijah真正的身体，那副躯体的样貌没有任何区别，只不过更加年轻、纤细，棕色的长发披散着，他双手合拢放在胸前，下面紧贴着一只银色的匕首。  
  
他依然是千年前的模样，只不过这具躯体已经沉睡了一千年...  
  
他们把红色的棺椁搬了出来，一旁的白桦树也随之干枯燃烧了起来，火光冲天，烟雾缭绕，这只是发生在短短的一瞬间，那棵红色的白栎树就消失了。在树根消失的巨坑下，他们没能找到那个婴儿的躯体，亦或是尸体…在记忆中本应被藏在门后的孩子并不在这里。  
  
Freya比Niklaus更担忧事态的严重性，她深知破坏自然的法则重塑躯体的困难，这代价太大了，她开始质问自己是否真的有巫师能够承受得住这样庞大的魔法。而现在，很显然，他们的母亲做到了，他们在面对他们远古的咒语前都是渺小的蝼蚁。  
  
04

Elijah一直在沉睡，他的躯体是“活着的”，可谁都不知道该如何唤醒他。Niklaus守在他身边，他暴戾的脾气很少能像现在如此安静。他在触摸到Elijah的躯体的瞬间看到了过去被封存的记忆，Elijah的过去，以及只属于他们之间的秘密。  
  
Niklaus，你不是怪物，看着我，弟弟。

Niklaus记得他被父亲的一次次训斥;他只记得那些一次次对他的伤害;他只记得Elijah在父亲鞭打他的时候没有站出来帮助他。他忘记了Elijah为他擦拭伤口时的眼泪;他忘记了Elijah在每个月圆之日总会陪在他身边;他忘记了太多...一切痛苦与创伤被无限的放大，他最终只记住了仇恨...  
  
他本身就是相当割裂的，从没有人能够用简单的一两个词就能概括，这也是Elijah深信Niklaus依然有救的原因。他曾经审视过自己，他身体中充沛的艺术细胞和无处安放的创作欲望或许只是另一个层面的疯狂。他起初对诗歌提起兴趣，是借着酒劲描写赞美他高尚的兄长；他对绘画甚至是雕塑也绝非是一时兴起。哦，看来只有他的哥哥能够激起他表达的欲望。  
  
在家族中，Niklaus是绝对的才智超群、情感细腻，着给他带来了不少的困扰，情绪化、喜怒无常。他将一切视作自己的王国，那些人类的纷争如同小打小闹，着实无趣，他在乎的也只有那些被他钉在棺材中的家人了。但他现在不这样了，至少Elijah的离去，让Niklaus傲慢的面具出现了裂痕。  
  
他是第一个忍不住发问的人，他看向正捣着草药的Freya问道为什么Elijah能拥有两个身体。他们完全没有区别，要说有的话，也就只有Elijah引以为耻的秘密上了。  
  
Freya翻阅了无数羊皮卷，最终她在Dahlia的秘典中找到了真相。他们的母亲利用了二重身的尸体为媒介，重塑了Elijah，这也就是Esther将他们转化为吸血鬼的原因之一。那个差点分裂兄弟关系的Tatia，二重身，从大自然中诞生的奇妙存在。这是一切的起因，与结果。  
  
为了隐藏一个愚蠢的错误，他们造就了未来一千年的诅咒。错误，或许他们固执的维京父亲会这样认为。这个诅咒在Niklaus看来与其说是诅咒，不如说是馈赠。他不在乎任何的伦理道德，他如此深刻的想要独占Elijah。就连当初他不肯接受Hope，也是因为，他只是想要他与Elijah两个的孩子。  
  
沉睡的人在一个平静的清晨醒来，他颤颤巍巍摸索着身旁的一切，震惊、恐慌，跌下了床。一声巨响惊动了建筑中的所有人。他被人慢慢地扶了起来，然后他看着那个人抱着自己，他从未感受到如此的陌生。他看着站在他周围的兄弟姐妹们，他不住观察他们身着奇怪的服饰。然后古老的语言从他的嘴中冒了出来。随后又是一串其他的语言，最后他才将英语说了出来。  
  
他摇着脑袋，无数的记忆涌进他的脑袋里。他被Niklaus稳稳的抱着，努力去消化了那些庞大的信息量。他看着他的家人们，他咽了咽口水，定了定神。  
  
“Niklaus？”他呼唤着弟弟的名字，回抱住弟弟的身体。Elijah人类的身躯异常脆弱，但他依然抬起头，引导着Niklaus咬向他的脖颈。献血的味道在周围蔓延开，他们终于再次重逢。

他无奈的看向紧紧抱住他的Niklaus，遣散了其他兄弟姐妹，他需要与他独处一段时间，解决一些Niklaus密切关心的问题。  
  
被重新抱上床的Elijah靠在Niklaus的怀里讲述着一个千年前完全不同的故事。那个故事里他们自幼便产生了非同寻常的情感，这是Dahlia对Esther背叛自己的诅咒亦或是一个祝福...

是的，我们都忘记了，忘记了很久很久，久到互相爱着对方却不知道该如何表达这样的情感。不断地伤害与原谅，不停地期满与宽恕，他们之间只有鲜血与疼痛，只有控制与服从，因为“爱”被封印起来了。  
  
只要这具躯体再次死亡，我将变回吸血鬼。Elijah看着Niklaus眼中的疑虑这样回答。对于他们第一个孩子的事情，他缄口不言，或许他还在寻找一个适当的时机，可他现在过于疲惫，并无过多的精力去满足Niklaus的求知欲。  
  
探索和开发Elijah的身体成了Klaus新的兴趣，他怀念Elijah这具美丽的躯体，他的每一寸肌肤都如凝脂般美丽而富有魔力。人类的身躯温暖无比，Klaus喜欢拽着哥哥半长的头发将自己的全部灌入。  
  
05

这一切都来得过于容易。Freya翻阅着Dahlia留下的秘典，她试图找到些什么，那个婴儿在哪里，那颗红色的星星又是什么。这一切的谜团依然被迷雾笼罩，她向Elijah提起那个新生的诅咒，那个带走相爱之人的吸血鬼诅咒。Elijah赤红的眼眸如同夜晚月亮旁的那颗红色孤星，他轻声安抚着姐姐，平静的双眼直视着她，他轻轻张嘴说了些什么，Freya呆滞地愣在原地不发一语。  
  
待到一切都结束，他们会知道答案的。  
  
纯血始祖的回归在血脉间流传，他们议论着那颗星星的诅咒，他们议论着始祖家族中的秘密。为什么始祖Elijah回归后诅咒并没有消失？古老的咒语究竟要将整个族群折磨到什么时候！只要有着强烈羁绊的人其中一方死去，另一个也将随之一命呜呼。这样突然的死亡已经瓦解、破碎了过于多的家庭。一瞬间就像是人与人之间的关联被赋予了一个标准，为了检验诅咒的真实性，试图去证明自己对对方的忠贞不二，一些人走向了极端。他们之间有的成功了，有的失败了，而还活着的那些人，被爱抛弃了...  
  
血脉开始躁动不安，他们认为这是始祖们赋予血脉的不公的诅咒，是臭名昭著的Klaus瓦解血脉的邪恶手段。为了破解它，众人不惜与女巫联手。但即使是现今存活的最强大的巫师都无法理解这个诅咒的成因。伟大的预言者捧着一碗浓稠到发黑的血液，在火光下念诵着咒语，她感受着自然的惊醒，她看到了可怕的未来。  
  
吸血鬼将不复存在，他们被赋予的，从自然处夺走的力量终将要还回去。始祖们将要彻彻底底地清洗血脉的连接，归于尘土。  
  
整个族群陷入了绝望之中。  
  
有的人选择站出来，向始祖们举起了反抗的旗帜。最开始是一些零散的群体，随后他们组成了一支庞大的军队，联合起来想要质问，质问这个由始祖们引发的灾难性诅咒。

06

Niklaus，你看到那颗星星了吗？

无垠宇宙，浩瀚苍穹，有太多未知隐藏在时间的洪流中。被深埋在土壤中的种子穿透阻隔回到地上，照耀着世间的第一缕阳光，面颊被温暖的风吹拂。

Elijah的苏醒为家族带来了一丝生机，却又接连的带出了沉睡了千年的一个又一个谜题。始祖家的成员们在应对愈发难以控制的血脉时，也在研究如何破解辰星的秘密。

就算是杀掉始祖们，诅咒就会解除了吗？Elijah的死带来了诅咒，可他的回归也并没有带走诅咒。一切都变得那么破朔迷离。一部分血脉选择信任他们血脉的源头，却又试图独善其身，在绝望中试图维持着那微乎其微的理性。

新生的势力并非是无序混乱的，领头者是一位强大的巫师。人们这样描述她，她金色的长发与深棕色的眼睛如同月亮一般带着温柔的光；她敏锐的洞察力与由内而外散发的感染力是蛊惑人心的手段；她时而乖张时而随和，没人知道她的微笑下面藏得是玫瑰还是荆棘。

神秘的巫师带着常人无法理解的强大法力将诅咒折磨的血脉重新凝聚。吸血鬼的力量似乎是一切的源头，可这源头又指引到了吸血鬼的诞生的原因。一个被始祖家隐瞒的秘密。

巫师的梦中总会浮现一棵被鲜血浸染的高大树木，它隐匿在层峦叠嶂之中，那鲜红得几乎变成黝暗的树，那寒冷凛冽的风，那尘封千百年的孤独。她是被大自然养大的孩子，自她拥有记忆开始，她便身负沉重的使命，眺望天边那颗红色的星星。

她从何而来，又将前往何处？

巫师没有名字，人们用“Messiah”来称呼她，她穿着被沥青一般鲜血染红的长袍出现在人们的面前。她出现的那天，天空中升起了一颗血红色的星星。她的命运早就与这颗星星连接在一起，将血族重振旗鼓无非是她寻找起源的手段。巫师能感到自己力量因被诅咒带走的灵魂而日渐强大，这可怕的力量一旦失控，将覆水难收。

07

始祖巫师们的头生子就是关键。Freya最终寻觅到了Dahlia留下的答案。她向家人们讲起了那个头生子的诅咒，Dahlia的残忍实际上是为了保护家族的延续。

拥有古老巫师血统的家族，每一代头生子都拥有强大的魔力，魔力强大而不受控将会形成一个映射巫师内心的诅咒。如果巫师没有收到指引，将会因无意识而产生不可控的强大咒语。

Dahlia带走Freya，让她每每陷入沉睡正是为了避免诅咒的应验。只有当下一代的头生子诞生，上一代的强大魔力才会被抑制。很显然，Elijah与Niklaus的孩子正是下一代的头生子。

Elijah你得正视自己，正视你的一切，这不是罪孽，而是自然的赐予。Freya看着沉默的Elijah，此时回到原本身躯的男人紧皱着眉头。颤动的微弱的光穿透那扇紧闭的门扉上的裂缝。

那些淡到快要消失在记忆深处的盒子被再次打开。一颗石头落进了一片深海，却依然激荡期微乎其微的涟漪，那些细小的，微弱的波纹一点点被堆积，直至扩散形成一片巨大的浪。它正带着它的獠牙与咆哮，试图回归它所诞生的大地。

Elpis…

这个快被时间之海冲淡了的名字、这个快要被封存在盒子中永生永世的名字，被阵阵疼痛挖掘了出来。而这只不过是疼痛的开始。森林中弥漫的鲜血与松柏味混合在一起，刺眼的满目血红，那些血流不止的伤口和他身后紧靠的白栎树。粘稠的血块与羊水混杂在一起，染红了他的世界…

头生子是不会死去的，他们身上带着来自远古的咒语。Esther期初并不知道，她在她的无知下埋葬了那个断气的孩子，她利用了Elijah的恐惧，为她的孩子们创造了时间的牢笼。

而在Dahlia将事实告诉她后，她依旧没将真相告知Elijah，并且将那个沉睡的婴儿一直封印在Elijah躯体的身旁。她试图用这种方式来减缓并阻止诅咒的降临，可她的自负埋下了一个又一个的陷阱。

Dahlia与Esther一同归于尘土的同时将那个本应被重视的隐患带走了，他们从没想过Elijah也会迎来真正的死亡。头生子的“母亲”一旦死亡，心智尚未成熟的头生子会从“母亲”的保护中醒来，更容易陷入混沌，走向可怕的黑暗。

在Elijah死亡的那一天，沉睡在泥土中的孩子睁开了眼睛。被囚禁一千年的孩子，被抹杀了一千年存在的孩子，带着她渴望的爱，带着被家人遗弃的恨破土而出。

牵连吸血鬼们生命连接的诅咒应运而生。   
  
08

战火肆意蔓延，领头的女巫心怀着怨恨利用着被欲望冲昏头脑的吸血鬼们。金色的巨狼吞噬着夜晚明亮的月，仇恨滋生，涌动暗流化为千丈波涛。始祖们孤立无援，被推向绝地。

历史被一次次重演，曾经的捕食者变成了猎物，曾经敬仰的人变成被唾弃的邪恶存在。一千多年了，家族从未真正的被分开过，只要他们还站在一起，这份力量将永远不会被打散。

“被解除连接的始祖们，你们孤立无援。你们必须为邪恶的诅咒付出代价！”金发的女巫站在众人的最前面，她手持金色的匕首，在空中划出一个弧度，高仰着头，点绕围绕在始祖们周身的火焰。

“不要再抵抗了。”女巫看向愤怒挣扎的Klaus，她棕色的瞳孔在火焰下闪烁着淡淡的金色光芒，“终结你们千年的罪孽，是我的使命。”她迈着步子，走向与其他人分离的Elijah，走进火圈。

“离他远点！”Klaus高喊，他被强大的力量压制的无法动弹，但他不能在此屈服，为了Elijah，为了他重新回到人间的兄长。其他兄弟姐妹被压制地倒在地上，唯有他强硬地撑起身子站了起来。

女巫没去理会男人无意义的反抗，她不屑的瞥了一眼，随后将手伸向身着西装笔挺地站在中央的Elijah。“你与他们不同，你现在是个人类，站到我这边来吧。Elijah，我们的身体中都流淌着远古巫师强大的血液，无穷无尽的力量。你强大如初，为何仍要屈尊于不完整的‘永生者’？”

众人本以为女巫会第一个终结他的性命，要知道始祖Elijah的死亡与回归是这场战争的导火索。他疯狂的弟弟为了他的性命杀死了多少无辜的生命。可现在“那位女士”居然对他提出了邀请。同时另一个秘密从她的口中被说了出来，诞生吸血鬼的家族曾经与强大的始祖巫师同根同源。

“如果你不答应，我就会杀了他们，你的兄弟姐妹们。当然我会用最残酷的方式‘关照’你的弟弟，你的爱人。”女巫抬起手中的金色匕首，划在Elijah的脸颊，“告诉我，你愿意看到他们因你而遭受痛苦吗？你愿意再一次从死神手中夺回你弟弟的性命吗？”

“别答应他，Elijah！”Klaus打破了困住他的结界，他又马上被女巫阻隔在Elijah之外。他愤怒地敲击着无形的屏障怒吼，“Elijah！”

Elijah双眼涣散地看向远处，他的眼中充满了难掩的悲伤、无奈亦或是困惑。沉静如湖水的眼眸与女巫一模一样，他笑了对着Klaus轻轻微笑，随后他看向女巫，眼神充满了坚毅，“答案是不，我不会答应你的。”

“你真令我失望。”女巫摇了摇头，放下手中的匕首，“太可惜了。”

“你错了，Messiah，解除诅咒其实很简单。”Elijah趁着女巫松懈，抓住了女巫紧握着匕首的胳膊。他双手紧握女巫的手，那只温暖的手。

一阵红色光穿破黑暗照亮的大地。月亮旁那颗红色的星星消失了……

所有人瞠目结舌，只见红光之后，火焰依旧在燃烧，噼啪的响声变得异常刺耳。女巫的手抵在始祖Elijah的胸口，那柄金色的匕首贯穿了他的心脏，鲜血飞溅在四周。

Elijah现在的身躯是完完全全的人类，脆弱不堪。这样的重创下他必死无疑。他双手紧握在女巫的手上，鲜血染红了他们的衣服，他面色惨白的看向女巫，沉默的咽下最后一口气。

“不！！！！！”Klaus在紧要关头愤怒的化作巨狼撕裂了结界，可就算是这样，已经太迟太迟了。

“不，不，不……”女巫难以接受，她抱住Elijah倒下的身躯，撕心裂肺的嚎啕大哭，她六神无主地看着血液从Elijah的胸膛淌出。她抽泣哽咽，哀嚎不止，用微弱的声音说出了那个沉积在她内心已久的称呼，“母亲……”

诅咒被打破了，跟随着女巫的吸血鬼们不再关注具体发生了什么，他们只在乎那个诅咒是非被打破。既然已经达到了目的，那么便没有他们的事了。吸血鬼们若无其事的分散离去。

潮水退去，仿佛一切都变成了一场闹剧，这场战争的胜利者是这群无知而无味的人。站在顶端的人跌落了山巅，坠入无尽深潭。

“为什么您又要抛弃我？”女巫的眼中流出血红色的泪水，她抱着Elijah的逐渐冰冷的身体，任由Klaus将他夺走，她跌坐在地上啜泣不止。他们有着相似的眼睛，清澈温柔深邃入宇宙星河。她看着自己身上散发出淡红色的光芒，欲言又止。剧烈的疼痛席卷女巫的全身，她痛苦的瑟缩在一旁渴求着“母亲”的温暖。

“你是那个婴儿，你就是那个孩子？！”Freya走出已经失效的结界，她大惊失色，“Klaus，她不太对劲。”

“狼人的诅咒被触发了。她是我们的孩子……”Klaus看着青色的纹路爬上Elijah的脸庞，攥紧了对方的手。他脑中回想着Elijah告诉他的，只要他再次死亡，他又会成为吸血鬼。

“Elijah，快醒过来，她需要我们。”他再次呼喊着哥哥的名字。

“啊——我——我到底——”女巫痛苦的趴在地上，月光倾洒在她的身上，棕色瞳孔变成了耀眼夺目的金色，如炙热的太阳照耀新生。

“嘘——”Klaus试图安抚女巫变形带来的痛苦，他想起了自己的初次变身，还有Hope……而现在他又要面对他因杀死Elijah被痛苦煎熬折磨的第一个孩子。

“我杀了他……我……”她蜷缩着，颤抖着，全然退去那副坚硬的躯壳，强撑着“被抛弃”的信念一步步走到现在，好不容易能够见到她的“母亲”……

“孩子，听着，他没死，Elijah不会死的。”Klaus感受着怀中的人体温逐渐开始回暖，他长舒了一口气，腾出足够的精力去面对被恐惧笼罩的少女，“听着，放松，去感受自然的力量，不要畏惧，我们在这里。”  
  
女巫闭上了眼睛接受了身体上发生的变化，在月光下，她变成了一只金色的狼，长啸一声，她没有离开。缓身向前，她走到Elijah的身旁。她用头顶了顶Elijah沉重的躯干，见对方没反应，眼神焦虑没落地凝视着Klaus。

“别怕。”

Elijah睁开了眼睛他轻抚着幼狼若软的皮毛，为女儿讲述着自己犯下的错误。头生子因怨恨产生的诅咒在她的醒悟中消失了，可Elijah坚持承认了导致灾难的罪魁祸首是自己。

“我们都以为你死了，Elpis，你那个时候早就没有了气息。我让母亲埋葬了你，并用自己的身体作为‘守护’陪着你。我本以为这样能够安抚你的灵魂……是我做了太多逃避的事。我不能以巫师的身份陪着你了，但我能给你一个家。虽然这对你来说已经太迟了。但我会尽我所能修补它，修补我们之间的关系。”

“Elpis？那是我的名字？”

“是的，”

“被关在潘多拉墨盒中的‘希望’……”女巫留下了眼泪，她扑向Elijah拥抱她所渴望的温暖，她又想到那些背叛了始祖们的混乱吸血鬼，“那些吸血鬼……”

“不用担心，处理完家事，我会解决掉他们。”Klaus笑着扶起了Elijah与Elpis。

无数的痛苦即将结束，封印Elijah的棺材就想潘多拉的盒子，它既给家族带来了苦难，同样也迎来了新的希望。地狱的道路是由美好的愿望铺成的。可他们早已身处地狱，名为人间的地狱。

END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
